Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device in which field effect transistors with different threshold voltages are provided, and a method of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit (IC) comprising a plurality of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). Reducing the size and design rule of such a semiconductor device (i.e., increasing the degree of integration of the device) may include a scaling-down of MOS transistors. In some cases, such a scaling-down of MOS transistors may lead to degradation in operational characteristics of the semiconductor device.